Unexpected company
by RisingFromTheAshes123
Summary: The avengers are in for a shock as they are swept into a complicated web of secrets and meet a mysterious pair of teenagers with eyes like those of soldiers. As pasts as uncovered and adventure unfolds, will this unlikely group survive? (no romantic pairings for a while)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Alex Rider world or the Avengers world, apart from my OC (my own character not a character from the books or film - I hope this clears things up) and story line.**

The ring of a phone interrupted the group from their conversation, and they all paused to look towards Tony, who slowly walked over to his desk. At the same time, the disembodied voice of a British man spoke out, "incoming call from Nick Fury sir, he said that it's urgent. "He always says it's urgent that bastard" Tony muttered under his breath but swiped at computer screen and an image of the director flashed up.

Natasha stood up, " another mission?" Fury cleared his throat and began to speak, "Yes, but before you tell me to shut up, you are the only people we have for this job. It's a protection job, for an agent from over the pond just while our friends from '6 have some business to do, they've been in touch and the agent has just returned from a pretty nasty mission. They are also apparently a terrorist expert, they should have the info on Scorpia that will help us to finish those bastards off."

The avengers looked around at each other, Banner looked up towards Fury's face, "Not that I don't love turning into a giant green monster and saving the world, but I currently fail to see why we are so desperately needed."

The director smiled at this, "I thought we would hit this point. MI6 decided that the agent would not do well in an environment so intense as shield, and you were already going to be asked to deal with Scorpia anyway, so we decided this would be the best course of action."

Tony looked up in thought, "Pffft, the best course of action, because obviously this team of ex-assassins, 80 year old super soldier, Norse God, hulk and obviously a genius is less intense than Shield."

"Well, this is not your decision, the agent will help you in return for protection and that is final."

Anna sat silently in the back of the car. The driver obviously knew nothing of her situation and so had tried to strike up a conversation. She enjoyed it for a bit, not having the pitying looks or else the jealous smirks of those that thought that they were better than her, but just being a girl. The conversation had dribbled out about an hour in and to be honest it was a long journey she wanted to conserve her energy. There had been silence after that, but she was fine with that. Instead she thought about what she had just been roped into by MI6 yet again.

She hadn't been told much, as usual, and so all she officially knew was that she was being sent to America for protection for a while and that her information on Scorpia would be needed to help whoever she was staying with on a mission.

What she didn't officially know though was another matter entirely. She had realized from where they were that they were in fact most likely going to Shield, and that they were using her knowledge to in fact try to completely wipe out Scorpia, or what was left of it since Alex had had anything to do with it.

She paused in her thought process as she felt the car slowing, she looked up and to stared; she was in fact in parked right in front of the Avengers tower.

The driver stopped and leaned backwards in his seat, "we're here now kid, do you need me to get your bags for you", Anna unclipped her seatbelt and opened the, "I'll be fine, but thank you very much for the drive", the driver responded cheerfully and Anna grabbed her bags out of the boot of the car. She walked slowly up to the entrance and pushed open the clear glass doors into the reception.

 **Hey, just to make things clear, my OC is not a fem. Alex. Alex Rider will appear later on the story though!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anna grabbed her bags out of the boot of the car. She walked slowly up to the entrance and pushed open the clear glass doors into the reception._

"Welcome to Stark industries, my name is Jarvis, may I enquire as to why you are here today" a loud voice came through hidden speakers.

" I'm Anna Wright, I was sent here overseas about some problems in my bank account, they said you might help, account number 6324007." Anna said calmly, she had been expecting this. There was a pause, and then the voice returned.

"Your identity has been confirmed, please take the lift to floor 42, there will be people waiting for you there."

Anna stepped into the now open lift and pushed the button 42. The lift moved quickly and when it stopped Anna quickly walked out, she disliked lifts, however useful they may be.

Standing and talking quietly around a desk were a group of six people, Anna knew 5 of them as members of the avengers, but didn't recognize the 6th. Damn MI6 she thought, never gave her any details.

The quiet chatter quickly stopped, and they turned to face her, their expressions showing various degrees of shock. Fury was the first to recover.

"Now unless MI6 are playing some kind of sick joke, you must be the agent that is here for protection detail. They did say you weren't old, but aren't you a little young?"

"I'm old enough." Anna scowled. She was used to it of course, but it always annoyed her that the first thing people noticed about her was her age.

Tony, looked around, "hey, she's like a mini you Nat!"

All eyes snapped towards him and he seemed to sense that he had said something wrong, "Right, sorry, obviously wrong thing to say, just trying to lighten the atmosphere and you guys know what I mean."

Clint smiled slightly, "Tony, you're rambling, cut it out."

"Right, yeah, sorry"

The atmosphere remained tense and there was a long silence, everyone a little unsure of what to do in the current situation. Eventually, Anna spoke up, "Not to be rude, but I am pretty sure I didn't just change continents just to be met by silence. To confirm your point sir," here she inclined her head towards Fury, "I am here for protection and to offer my information on the terrorist agency Scorpia, as to my age, MI6 seemed to think that it was not important so I hope that it won't be an issue."

"You seem to know as much as we do, Miss Wright, so I will leave you to it, I will be in contact soon" said Fury and walked into the lift.

The avengers stood there before Tony spoke again, "Well, I take it you've heard of us but I think you should still have an introduction, I, the most awesome of the avengers obviously, am Tony Stark, you might know me as Iron man, I've heard I'm quite well known as both." He chuckled at his own humor and motioned to others to follow suit.

"I'm Clint Barton or Hawkeye, either works fine" said Clint quickly, " Natasha Romanoff", "Steve Rogers, Captain America" and finally "Bruce Banner, I'm also that scientist that loses control sometimes and turns into a giant green monster."

Bruce said, looking down as soon as he mentioned his other persona, clearly wasn't fond of his problem thought Anna, although she wouldn't be either if she was in his situation.

"Oh yeah and then there is the resident God, currently off on other business" said Tony, "One of us can show you your room and then we'll be having some food."

"Thanks" said Anna gratefully, she was still out of it due to the whole time difference but she knew that she would be hungry if she didn't have any supper this evening.

There was an awkward moment were no one moved and then Tony stepped forward, "I guess I'll show you where your room is, you can unpack and do whatever, we'll be making supper" He said, leading her into the lift and pressing the button for level 50. The lift was quick and so they avoided the awkward silence in the confined space. Once on the correct floor, Tony showed her down the corridor and pointed out a modern kitchen and then to her room. It was spacy, and was very modern and minimalist. "It lacks personalization, but I'm sure you can do something about that if you want" said Stark, "I'll be leaving you then," he awkwardly finished and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Anna sat down on the bed, put her bags down on the floor and surveyed the room. It had large bed with a crisp white duvet cover, and a large built in wardrobe. On the other side of the room was a floor length window showing a spectacular view of the city.

She quickly took a shower in the en-suite bathroom and changed into some clean clothes. She was about to walk out of the door when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She thought about Tony's words earlier, he had said that she was like a mini Natasha. She supposed that she did kind of, in her oversized green roll neck jumper, black skinny jeans and doc martens. But she also expected that most of them had no idea how accurate that description was not just in terms of her dress sense.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, back again. I know that you this story is still in its infancy and that it takes effort to leave a review, but seriously, any kind of positive or constructive feedback would be immensely welcome. Thanks!**_

 __ _She thought about Tony's words earlier, he had said that she was light a mini Natasha. She supposed that she did kind of, in her oversized green roll neck jumper, black skinny jeans and doc martens. But she also expected that most of them had no idea how accurate that description was not just in terms of her dress sense._

Meanwhile, in the kitchen the avengers were making the evening meal and discussing the strange girl that had suddenly appeared in their life.

"She seems okay, doesn't she, I mean she's polite and she hasn't complained at all, and she doesn't seem too intimidated by us," said Clint while chopping up ingredients for the chili that they were making. "That may be so, but I don't feel comfortable with someone as young as her being an expert on Scorpia," interjected Steve. "I agree, but I'm also worried about her health, doing this kind of stuff." Said Bruce while looking concerned.

"Guys, guys, you are making good points and all, but I think that we've got to wait to get to know the kid, after all she may just be some kind of super nerd or something and not an actual agent you know?" All the others looked up to see that it was Tony that had just spoken, which was unusual as he was usually too involved in something else to listen to the conversation.

Just as they had all gone back to making the food, they heard quiet footsteps from along the corridor and saw Anna walking towards the kitchen.

"Hey, we've nearly finished, if you wouldn't mind helping to set the table" said Steve and Anna nodded and took cutlery out of the open drawer.

Soon they were all sitting at the table and eating the chili. They were all chatting to each other and Bruce noticed that Anna wasn't talking to anyone. "So, Anna where do you live in England then?" Anna paused, "I live in London, what about you, do you live here all the time?" "Most of the time, I have worked as a doctor in other countries previously but this is currently where I am."

They carried on talking throughout, until everyone decided it was time to watch a movie.

"Any preferences Anna? You don't have to stay if you don't want to" Clint said, "Oh, no, I don't mind, but I will stay if you don't mind." She said, sitting down on one of the sofas.

They eventually decided on watching now you see me, a heist film about a group of magicians. Anna was zoning out a bit as it was way past midnight in England, but the faster she adapted to the time zone, the better and so she thought it better to keep going through the tiredness.


	4. Chapter 4

_They eventually decided on watching now you see me, a heist film about a group of magicians. Anna was zoning out a bit as it was way past midnight in England, but the faster she adapted to the time zone, the better and so she thought it better to keep going through the tiredness._

That night Anna slept well, and woke up at around eight. She went through to the kitchen and saw that Natasha and Clint were both up, but there was no sign of any of the others. Clint immediately offered her eggs and bacon, which she accepted. She put her plate in a spare place on the table and motioned to the coffee machine, "is there any coffee going spare?" she asked, hoping that there would be, as much a she hated being reliant on something, she did need her morning coffee to function efficiently. "Of course, just take a mug from the cupboard above."

As Anna was eating her food and drinking her coffee, Clint made small talk and put his dishes in the dishwasher and then he sat at the island with his own cup of coffee. Anna noticed that Natasha remained silent throughout, in fact she hadn't said a word to Anna, and currently she was looking at her with a curious expression that Anna couldn't decipher.

The rest of the day was spent looking around the rest of the tower, and Anna learnt where the gym was and other useful things like that. Fury sent some files over from shield headquarters on the suspected Scorpia members and their current locations to look over and to try and figure out the best way take them down.

The avengers didn't want to have to deal with these that night, so they went to bed and planned to look at them the next day.

Anna went to bed but slept restlessly, the files had brought up uncomfortable memories of her experiences with Scorpia, and when she did finally get to sleep, it was plagued with nightmares:

 _"_ _Just pull the trigger, you're born for this Anna"_ _Anna was standing with a gun in her hand and there was a figure standing beside her, urging her to pull the trigger._

 _"_ _No, please!" she begged, and her hand shook at the small figure that was standing against the wall, "please, she's my mother, I can't do this," the figure beside her laughed, a evil cackle, and began to speak, "Anna, why the hesitation now, you've already done this before. Anna's stomach dropped and she felt sick. "I don't know what you're talking about" her voice broke and tears were streaming down her face. The figure in the corner suddenly stood and rushed towards her, the once beautiful face twisted in hate, and then there were more figures, all saying the same thing, "you killed me." Anna was begging, screaming crying, it wasn't her fault, she was so sorry, she never meant for any of this to happen._

Anna awoke with a gasp and realized there were tears streaming down her face, she looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table, 5:30am, she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep now, so she might as well get up. She put on some leggings and a t-shirt, grabbed her iPod and then walked through the corridor to the kitchen. She made herself a cup of tea, and cursed when the kettle bubbled noisily through the room. She sat at the island and sipped at it, slowly calming down, taking deep breaths, and trying to rationalize with herself that it was only a dream. It was a recurring one, but it always scared her, no matter how many times she had it. Once she had finished her tea, she looked over at the clock, it was ten to six, and there really was no point in going back to bed, even if she no longer felt panicked and claustrophobic. She put her mug in the dishwasher and then went down to the gym.

She warmed up with a gentle jog on the treadmill and doing some stretching and some katas, and then moved onto the punch bags. She was taking out her stress and anger on the bags when she sensed someone behind her. She twisted around into a defensive position and then looked up, it was Steve. "Sorry, you scared me" Anna said quietly while trying to catch her breath. "That's ok, you're good," said Steve and smiled slightly. "Um, thanks, do you know what the time is?" said Anna; she could spend hours in the gym without really realizing it. "It's about eight, you been here long?" "Yeah, well it was about six when I came in, I couldn't really sleep, I guess it's just jet lag," said Anna, and when Steve nodded, she breathed an internal sigh of relief that he had bought the white lie, after all, she was still a bit jet lagged.

"Anyway, I should probably have some breakfast, I'm starving," said Anna, she felt awkward now that there was someone, especially one of the avengers!

She walked back to her room and had a shower and changed, then walked into the kitchen again. This time it was Bruce and Natasha that were having breakfast. She pulled up a chair and poured herself a cup of coffee and put a slice of toast in the toaster.


	5. Chapter 5

_She pulled up a chair and poured herself a cup of coffee and put a slice of toast in the toaster._

"Morning, we're going through the files in about an hour, so Jarvis will call through to your room if your not here" said Bruce. He looked tired, and guessed that he and Tony had been up working on some project, from what she had gathered, they did this quite regularly and Tony seemed to get by with next to no sleep. There was an awkward silence as Bruce didn't seem to be awake enough to hold a conversation and Natasha seemed to be making a point of not speaking to Anna.

In just over an hour, the familiar British voice of Jarvis came through the speakers in Anna's room telling her that everyone was gathering in the sitting room on that floor to go through the files.

She walked through and found the others chatting amongst themselves, they all stopped as soon as she walked in, and a few of them had the decency to look sheepish, it wasn't difficult to guess that they had been talking about her.

She sat down and Tony had the files open on his computer, and he swiped the screen, enlarging them. The first file was of a person going by the name of Marco Rossetto, he was an Italian immigrant who had been living in various states in America for just two years. He was also a regularly hired contract killer, and it had been recently revealed that he worked for Scorpia.

Anna gulped as she realized that she recognized the man. The avengers looked at Anna in expectation and Steve said, "go ahead Anna, tell us all you know about this man, or where he may be in Scorpia's pecking order."

She took a deep breath, and started to speak, "Marco is an highly trained man, known for his sharpshooting skills. He has previously been an instructor for Scorpia, and a well respected one, so he most likely knows some of the leaders of Scorpia" she took another breath and tried not to look at the looks that some of them were giving her at the mention of the man being an instructor.

"He is deadly and we should be careful, however his weakness is that he speaks English with an accent and so will stand out. For this reason, he is only hired as a contract killer and has no interaction with any people for any of his assignments. This will give us an advantage, as he will not know of us if we are not one of his targets, of the team in New York at the moment he will probably be the brute force behind the mission. This means he is not the most important man to take out." By this point the avengers were staring at Anna blatantly, Tony exhaled, "I can see why they sent you kid."

From then on, there seemed to be a kind of mutual respect that was established regarding Anna's skills. They carried on through the files, and learnt that there was a team of four in New York, that had been taking out threats to Scorpia, and people that were taken out for political reasons, in the last six months that shield and the CIA had been looking, there had been seven assassinations that they had noticed, that bore Scorpia's signature. There were also two other assassinations that no criminal organization had taken the credit for that could have also been Scorpia's work.

The main man was a British ex-SAS man who had lost his entire unit due to an oversight on MI6's part and so had turned to the side that had promised him revenge. He was brutal and highly skilled in several different languages, as well as being a natural leader that being in the military had just helped enforce. The Scorpia team were planning an attack, but so far there was no more information on when or what the attack would be on, however, based on the assassinations that had taken place, they were getting more and more important, and soon no one would be able to deny that all these deaths weren't just accidents. The avengers would have to act fast.

When they had finally gone through all the files and relayed back to Fury what they thought, they all collapsed into the sofas, glad that it was over.

Steve looked over at Anna, and opened his mouth, then closed it again, as if he was contemplating whether to say something, "so, Anna, this may be a personal question but how did you-" he was cut off by the sharp word "classified" that came from Anna. The others looked slightly shocked at the bluntness of the statement and Tony sighed, "Come on kid, we have level six clearance, I'm sure you can tell us," Anna shook her head again, "I'm sorry, still classified." Tony shook his head and sighed again loudly, "Jesus, stop lying to us, if you don't tell anyone, you'll never get over it!" With that, Anna stood up and turned to face Stark, "I'm not lying to you, unless you have level ten clearance I am not allowed to tell you. And no, that does not give you an excuse to hack into the system, there are some things that you don't need to know, and you not knowing the personal details of my life does not affect your ability to do your job, so stop prying!" Anna's voice was cool and detached, and strangely quiet, and the rest of the room went silent as they registered the immediate change in the girl. She then stormed out of the room and slammed the door to her room shut.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anna's voice was cool and detached, and strangely quiet, and the rest of the room went silent as they registered the immediate change in the girl. She then stormed out of the room and slammed the door to her room shut._

"Well, I think that went great," said Clint, breaking the silence. "Level ten, what sort of stuff is she hiding?" Steve sighed and looked around, "I'm going to make lunch, we've been at this for hours and I think we just need to leave her be for a bit, we went too far."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Natasha spoke. "Steve's right, I don't think that we should pry, and besides I don't think we necessarily want to know why she's so classified." Everyone looked a little shocked; Natasha had been strangely quiet for the last few days since she met Anna. She was usually sarcastic and witty, but she had been oddly hostile, and this was the most they had heard her speak on the subject of Anna so far.

Anna sat on her bed and took a few deep breaths; she realized that she was on the brink of tears. She quickly stood up and went over to the bathroom, splashing water over her face. She looked in the mirror and cursed, she hadn't lost control like this for a while and it was only her third day here. Still, Tony shouldn't have pushed her that hard, classified meant classified and even they had clearance, that didn't mean they deserved to know everything about her life.

She walked back over to her bed and pulled open a drawer in her bedside table, taking out her phone. It appeared to be a normal smart phone, but it had a few modifications courtesy of her favorite person at MI6, Smithers. One of the things that was practically a given on any MI6 phone was that it was untraceable as well as having a sim that worked in every country free of extra charge. She typed in her passcode and clicked on the phone button, pressing a contact labeled Georgie. She pressed call and waited for a familiar voice. She desperately hoped that Georgie would pick up. Georgie, short for Georgiana, was her best friend, and had been since she was nine years old. It was only early evening in England so it shouldn't be a very inconvenient time. Apparently though, Georgiana was in the middle of something else, and it beeped onto voicemail.

"Hey Georgie, it's Anna, I was just looking for a quick chat, its been a while since we last spoke and I'm missing you, anyway, I'll speak to you soon, Anna." She hung up and sighed collapsing onto her bed and pulling the duvet around her. It was then that she let the tears finally fall.

Anna drifted off into a fitful sleep, and fell back into the depths of another nightmare. It was much luck the one she had the previous night, but this time it included both her best friend and the avengers. She awoke to someone holding her down, and she panicked. She lashed out with her feet, causing the person to bend over, she quickly aimed her hand at the person's neck with a knife strike, aiming for the pressure that would knock them unconscious. Her attacker tried to block, and managed to avoid the full force of the hit. They were shouting something at her, but she blocked it out, concentrating on the threat. She grabbed their arm and twisted it around into a half nelson. She held them while she gradually zoned in to what they were saying.

"Anna, its me, its Clint, I'm not your enemy, we're sorry for what we said earlier, you were having a nightmare, I was just trying to help!" Anna paused, Clint? Then it came flooding back and she remembered where she was, she quickly dropped his arm. "Sorry, I-" she paused, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Clint smiled a weak smile, "That's ok kid, I was just coming to tell you that we'd made lunch if you wanted some, its sandwiches." Anna nodded and bent over to make her bed, Clint looked at her as if remembering something concerning, "you were having a nightmare, are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, it was nothing, I'm fine" she mumbled in reply, and then straightened up again, "Would you mind if you didn't tell anybody about this, its just kind of, you know.." she trailed off and Clint nodded in understanding, "of course." They walked through into the kitchen were everyone was sitting around the island eating sandwiches. They all looked up, but didn't say anything. She walked round to the counter and grabbed a plate and some sandwiches, then came and sat down.


	7. Chapter 7

_They walked through into the kitchen were everyone was sitting around the island eating sandwiches. They all looked up, but didn't say anything. She walked round to the counter and grabbed a plate and some sandwiches, then came and sat down._

"Sorry Tony," she said, looking at him, "I didn't mean to snap, I know you were only trying to help," the conversation stopped and Tony looked down, "yeah well, for what its worth I wasn't very nice either, so I guess I should also apologize." Tony sounded as if he had never apologized to someone in his life, and to be honest he probably hadn't, but Anna nodded her head anyway, "thanks."

After lunch, Fury called in to talk about what they had told him earlier that day.

"We are going to need immediate action, but we will need you to go in as we do not have any covert weapons and we just fire on them, Scorpia will know." Said Fury, obviously stressed. "They probably know anyway to be honest, they will have Intel that I am over here and they will probably decide to attack soon, so as well as being covert we also need to act quickly." This point came from Anna, she knew that Scorpia were highly observant and that they would not hesitate in killing any of them in order to stop Scorpia being taken down.

"But why the avengers, we're hardly the most covert of all your teams," said Bruce, and the others all agreed. "You may not be, but you have skills that most of my agents just don't have and it's going to take all we've got to execute this mission," said Nick. The others saw his point, but it didn't mean they were all happy about it, Bruce looked faintly green at the prospect in more ways than one until Fury added. "Dr. Banner, I think that it would be best if you didn't actively participate in this mission, but we will need your help back at headquarters if you don't mind," Bruce looked visibly relieved, "not at all."

They started discussing potential strategies until Natasha suddenly spoke up, "Is the kid coming with us?" Fury shook his head, "She's here for protection and we don't think that she needs to put her life in danger," " _she's_ right here" mumbled Anna, but understood the point that they were making, it would be nice not to be needed for at least once. But then the voice of Jarvis spoke up, "Excuse me, but there are intruders at the roof, they are currently getting the fire door open." Everyone was quiet until Steve started speaking, " everybody, we need to stop these people, we do not know how hostile they are or what their intentions are so do not kill them," "we will send back up from Shield stick tight and-" Fury's voice suddenly cut off and all the lights cut out. "Jarvis, I need a status report on the building please" said Tony, he sounded stressed and stamped his foot when there was no response, "Jarvis?" There was still no response, from the AI "They've probably cut the power out, smart move, gives them the advantage if they know who we are," said Natasha, "everyone knows who we are, after all this is the Avengers tower" said Clint. "Tony, I take it you can't access your suit with no electricity" said Steve. "No, but there is a back up generator in the basement," Steve was swiftly taking control of the situation, "Right, Tony and Bruce, you go down to the basement, Tony you need to switch on the backup generator and Bruce you need to go to the Hulk proof room okay, we don't want you tearing down the building, sorry" "I understand" said Bruce, sounding resigned. "The rest of you, your weapons are in the training room right?" "Yes" said Natasha, "but I have a gun on me at the moment" "weirdo" muttered Clint under his breath, and Natasha aimed a gentle kick at his leg. "Okay, Anna and Clint, you need to go to the training room, and then Barton you need to get Anna to safety, then join me and Nat on the roof." "Got it," said Clint and he and Anna ran quickly along the corridor, to the training room.


End file.
